A demosaicing (also de-mosaicing, demosaicking or debayering) algorithm is a digital image process used to reconstruct a full color image from the incomplete color samples output from an image sensor overlaid with a color filter array (CFA). It is also known as CFA interpolation or color reconstruction.
These days it is common to do advanced image processing on GPUs (Graphics Processor Units), since the GPUs provide high performance and better energy efficiency compared to perform the processing on the CPU (Central Processing Unit).
It would thus be advantageous to do the bayer demosaicing on the GPU as well, but preferably in a more energy efficient way than the standard pixel or compute shaders described in prior art.
It is within this context that the present disclosure lies.